Catty's choice
by Acervus Angelus
Summary: Catty is the only daughter left and doesnt want to make her desicion. she has a choice to go with her dad in nefandus. Catty and her friends are distant from eachother and Catty's mom adopted a son Catty's age.


Prologue

Everyone knows that Selene the goddess of the moon had daughters. Well what people didn't know is that Hekate goddess of the dark moon had sons. The spouse of these children must have been pure evil because they would remind you of your worse nightmare just by looking at them.. Everyone was frightened by their beauty and has always wondered why they are here but it is still a mystery. Some think that in order not to let her children go closer to their father's side she gave them a mission and immortality. The mission was to protect the daughters of Selene and help them when their mentor dies. So far the boys have been hiding scared they might frighten the people again and they might not be able to get close enough to the girls. But this time they were forced to come out because of their father. He wanted them to aid the last daughter. In her quest to find which side does she really belong.

Chapter One

A daughter of a fallen goddess and a follower, Catty Turner thinks the same thing over and over in her mind. "Maybe I should give in to my dark heritage," she says to herself. What's the point she is the only daughter left. She can't fight the Atrox the primal source of evil all by herself. She thought in her head maybe she should go ahead and join her father and over throw the Atrox with him. Maybe she could probably be with Kyle and wouldn't have to worry about getting him or herself killed. She thought these things over and over in her head. "Yeah that all sounds good, it would be fun to be a dark goddess, but...." Serena wasn't the only one with a third choice; Catty had that choice too but in a different way. Serena joined the Atrox and fight alongside it but Catty would probably have to fight against her and the Atrox, that's something she really didn't want to do she didn't want to fight one of her best friends. That was the only downside to joining her father. Her powers would be stronger if she did it. That could prove useful and she would remember everything. She had finished drawing and she looked down at the drawing, it was a lunar eclipse and there was two goddesses one was Hekate goddess of the dark moon and the other was Selene goddess of the moon. Only if Maggie were alive she would ask her if this was the right thing to do but she isn't here. She looked down at her sketchbook and decided to draw one more picture before falling asleep.

Catty wakes up to a cold sunny morning "Ahhhh what a wonderful morning", she said to her walls. She stretched and felt the warm sunshine on her skin. She could smell chocolate chip muffins being warmed downstairs and she guessed Kendra was home still. Chocolate chip muffins with a banana and some coffee, that sounded like a very fitting breakfast for the type of day it is. She got out of bed and went to take a shower. She got out of the shower and put on a black quarter length shirt that showed off her belly ring and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black vans with white laces and a black studded belt. Lately she has been wearing dark colors it kind of suits her mood now a days and she likes them. She put on her make up and went downstairs.

Kendra was in the kitchen getting the butter and milk out. "Good morning Kendra" Catty said to Kendra. "Good morning Catty" Kendra replied, "Can you wake up Alex for me and tell him to get ready for school". Alex is a boy Catty's age that Kendra decided to adopt. He had dark hair tan skin he has a white eye and a gray eye with red in it. The doctors said he is blind in his left eye where as it is all white. And he had a sun charm hanging on his left ear. All the girls at school have crushes on him and his friends and no one would believe that Alex is Catty's brother. "Ok sure I'll wake up Alex" Catty said with a devilish grin. She'll wake him up all right, and with that thought she ran upstairs. She went into the bathroom crabbed a cup of cold water went into his room and said "Rise and shine sleepin beauty time to get ready for school", and when he didn't stir she poured the whole cup of water on him. He woke up screaming,

"What the hell is wrong with you Catty?! That's cold!" He screamed.

"Well duh its cold, that was what I intended you nerd." She said back to him.

"Get up and get ready for school Kendra says"

"Ok I'll be down in a little bit " Alex said angrily back to Catty.

"Ok good" Catty said sweetly as if nothing happened.

Catty went back downstairs and grabbed a muffin a banana with some coffee and her hot pink messenger bag with her black dork hoodie and headed out the door. Only to find that Alex is already out there getting in his car. How did he get out here before me? She thought to herself. Better not ask. I'll just see if he can give me a ride to school.

"Hey Alex!" Catty screamed.

"What do you want Catty?" Alex yelled back.

She walks up to him and asks "Can you give me a ride to school, please?"

He thinks it over and then says, "Ok sure hop in."

Catty hops into his 2004 black mustang GT bullet then Alex turns on some Mandatory Metallica and they head for La Brea High.

Chapter 2

On the way to school Alex says to Catty, "Hey Catty I have to pick up my friends, is that ok with you?" "Yeah I don't mind" she replies his friends how could he call them that she thinks to herself they could all be brothers for all I know. It all was weird, all of them looked alike in many ways. All of them had gray eyes with a different color in them. Only Alex had a white eye. That was what set him apart from the group. They all wore the same color always, black. All of them had black hair that had colored tips. It just kind of freaked Catty out they way they look so alike.

They first person they stop to get is Matt. No one knows his last name; most of us think he doesn't have one. Well any way Matt has black hair that hangs in front of his eyes with blue tips and his eyes have blue lines in his gray eyes he has a blue tear drop hanging from his left ear lobe. "Hey Matt what's up?" Alex yells out of the car. It nearly made Catty jump out of her seat and scream. But she didn't, she held it in. "Hey Alex" Matt yelled back as he walked up to the car to get in "What's your sister doing here?" he asked. "I am giving her a ride to school she doesn't have a car yet" he replied. "Ok" Matt said back. Then he got in and they drove off.

The next house they stopped at was Jake's house. He has the same type of hair as Matt only that he had gold tips. And his eyes they were the scariest eyes were the scariest out of them all. They were gray like everyone else's but he had gold lines in them. They reminded Catty of the sun with a gray cloud trying to cover it but failing miserably. It was creepy the way he looked at her he looked at her like she did something to him. All she can think about was when she bumped into him in the hallway trying not to be late for class. He was less built up than the other two. What kind of made Catty think was that hanging on Jake's left ear lobe was a gold hourglass. It reminded her of lost time she had lost with her friends. They really didn't have time for each other anymore. Vanessa doing shows with the band. Jimena had gotten a job to help her grandmother with rent. And she was usually with Collin doing god knows what. Tianna is going pro and is always practicing with her boyfriend Derek all the time. And Serena she became a witch goddess and joined the Atrox and is Queen of the Night with Stanton by her side. God how Catty hated Stanton and she doesn't know why she hates him so much she doesn't like the feeling she gets when she is around him. At least they still all dance together at Planet Bang. All of a sudden Catty snaps back into focus as Alex hit the gas and they speed off to the next house.

The next house, well apartment is what he lived in was Seeker's house. Now Seeker loves the color silver Catty has been into his house before. Everything is silver and black and white. His couch and all of his furniture is black, his carpet is white and the rest is silver it just makes her laugh the way he is so obsessed with the color silver. And he has a dog a big black dog. Seeker has black hair with silver tips. Instead of gray he had entirely silver eyes. He was the musician in the group he played the violin and the flute. No the flute is not a girly instrument. Seeker is the gentle quiet type and he is very polite. Not only is Seeker obsessed by silver he is obsessed by lightning he is always watching the weather and is always watching the thunder and lightning storms. That's probably why he has a lightning bolt hanging on his left ear. As she was thinking and describing everyone in her mind she was jolted back into reality by some one nudging her in the side,

"Say hi back to him" Alex whispered harshly.

"Oh uh hi Seeker she said as sweetly as she could." She tried to stop blushing because everyone was laughing.

"Hi Catty why are you here?" he asked.

"I uh needed a ride to school and Alex was nice enough to give me one." She answered back.

"Ok cool" he said as he got into the car and they drove of to the final house.

Now Dice here is a very big troublemaker, he is always in the office. So he is very good friends with the principals. Maybe he should start working in the office His favorite color was white of all colors. Well yeah he had white tips and white lines in his eyes that you can barely see. Dice was the skinny little guy in the group. And I bet anyone could guess by hearing his name would guess that he had a dice hanging from his left ear. He enjoyed annoying Catty. He would not leave her alone. He always felt cold he would always feel cold when you touch him. It was weird Catty thought that he was sick when she first shook his hand. Her had froze and She had to shake icicles of her hand.

"Hi baby!" he yelled to Catty.

"I am not your baby," she yelled back

"Sure you aren't," he said coyly.

"Why did you have to pick him up too?" she asked Alex.

"I told you I was gonna pick up my friends and you said you didn't mind at all" he said back.

"Fine but make sure he doesn't speak to me." She spoke loudly so Dice could hear her also.

"Awwwwww I knew you missed me baby" he said annoyingly.

I am gonna kill that boy if he doesn't shut up. She thought to herself as they drove off toward school.

Chapter 3

Catty walks past the security at the entrance of the school. She looked around the groups of students and finds her friends watching Tianna do some tricks on her skateboard. She was very good everyone can see why she is going to go pro. While Catty was walking toward everyone she notices that Serena and Stanton are there too. "What are they doing here?" she says to herself. She walks up to them to say hi. But is stopped by the look on all their faces. "What is it?" she asks. They all say nothing but keep staring. Then she notices that Serena and Stanton are looking past her at something behind her. She turns around and there is Dice directly behind her she screams and falls backwards, but doesn't hit the ground because Seeker caught her in mid fall, he came out of nowhere.

"When did you get there Seeker?" she asks confused.

"Well a thank you would be nice." He said sarcastically.

"Oh thank you for catching me" she said back to him.

He helps her stand all the way and walks off to Alex and the others. Where they watch Catty and Dice who is still laughing his lungs out.

"It wasn't that funny you know?" she said to him.

"It sure was" he managed to gasp out between each stifled laugh.

"Oh you little...." She didn't even finish her sentence before she lunged at Dice tackling him to the ground. Then he did a quick counter and she landed on her back looking up at him.

"I hate you, you, you..."

"Now watch your language Catty you know that those words aren't very nice to say to me." He said in a superior tone.

"I don't care get off of me" she spoke as calmly as she could.

He got off of her and she noticed that everyone was laughing at him and her. Stanton the only one with a strait face walked over and offered a hand to help Catty up, but she refused. "I am ok thank you," she said.

"Ok if u say so. Hey Catty you look good in black" he complemented her.

"Yeah you do." Serena chimed in.

"Thank you" Catty replied.

"Come on we are all gonna be late" Vanessa said in a hurried voice. Catty hadn't noticed that they unlocked the school. So she said ok and walked to homeroom with Tianna, Jimena, and Vanessa. Serena and Stanton have a different homeroom. Stanton started school when Serena became Queen of the Night. O well as long as I don't have to be in the same room as Stanton. She thought. They entered the classroom ad Catty took a seat by herself in the back. Everyone else liked to sit in the front of the room. Catty lays her head on her desk and then she feels someone sit next to her thinking it was Dice she said, "Go away I don't want to talk to you, Dice".

"Dice? He isn't in this homeroom" she heard Seeker say.

"Oh I am so sorry Seeker I thought you were Dice here to bother me again." She said with her head still in her arms.

"I am really sorry, but Dice really likes to bother you," he said.

"Its ok I really wish that I could have got a punch in there today. He deserves it," she said

"Yeah I bet he does" Seeker said back.

The bell rang to let you go to your first period class. Catty got up and walked slowly to her class. Then she noticed Seeker was beside her walking.

"Are you following me?" she asked curiously.

"No I am looking for Alex and everyone else" he replied.

"Ok" she said and walked to the end of the hall and she saw Alex and his friends talking. Then she decided that why should she waist a nice day like this in school it was a boring day already. She runs up to Alex and asks, "Can I borrow some money? Please?"

He replies asking, "What do u need it for?"

"I need it for lunch..."She says hoping he'll buy it.

But she was wrong "I know you are lying where are you intending to go Catty?" He asks.

Darn she thinks, "I am going to the mall after school I need some money and I am broke. So please can you loan your sister some money?"

"Ok sure" he says.

"Really?" she says surprised.

"Sure why not" he says and hands her the money. "Have fun ok".

"Ok I will, bye guys," she yells as she runs down the hallway toward the entrance.

Score she thinks I got some money and I am going to go shopping all day. And no one will know. She heads out of the school and through the side entrance where there are no guards and head toward the mall.

Chapter 4

This is great she thinks to herself. I have money and I am not at school being lectured by the teacher. What else can go wrong? She heads inside the mall to the Hot Topic store. She walks in and is greeted by whom else than Kyle.

"Kyle?" she said surprised.

"Hey Catty I thought you were in school already." He said back

"I decided to skip school to day. What about you why aren't you at school?" she asked.

"Oh I uhhhh shopping, wanna hang out and go shoppin?" he asks hopefully.

"Ok sure we can shop together I need some help finding something to wear tonight at Planet Bang." She answered.

"Ok cool. What do you have in mind to wear tonight?" he asked.

"Uhhhhhh, I don't know something that'll make the guys heads turn. That's more of what I want." She said happily.

After thinking it over he finally said, "Ok lets start in here.ok?"

They looked around the store and Catty these hot pink fishnet stockings and a fairy necklace with pink fairy dust in it. Then they went to some more stores like Fast-Forward and the Rave and in each store they had a blast because she modeled all the clothes they picked out from each store. It was so much fun they forgot about everything around them. It was almost unreal to Catty she started missing all the fun times she had with Kyle when they were together. After shopping a little they sat at the food court sharing French fries and smoothies. After eating they went to the carousel and rode it, Catty rode the white horse and Kyle rode the black one next to it. Everyone was staring at them, but they didn't care they were having fun. When they got off the carousel, Catty finally realized the time. "Oh my god I am late, I have to go sorry Kyle."

"Where do u have to be?" he asked.

"My mom's bookstore I am watching it till 7:00" she replied.

"Ok I'll give you a ride then." He insisted.

"Ok thanks a lot," she said happily. They grabbed the bags and headed out to his car. They sped off to the Drama Bookstore. They arrived and Catty hoped out of the car as quickly as she could. "Thanks again Kyle" she yelled behind her back. "No problem." He yelled back and he drove off. Towards his apartment unknowing that someone was watching them the whole time.

"Oh so she does have a boyfriend that is a servi." Dice says to himself as Kyle turns the corner. "I should tell Alex he should know, but first." He chuckles and walks into the bookstore.

"Welcome to the Drama Bookstore I will be with you in a minuet, Dice?" Catty says surprised.

"Hey Catty, got anything good in this store?" he asks.

"Yeah we do if you are interested in books, candles, and incenses." She said with pure anger in her voice.

"Well then never mind I just wanted to talk to you" he looked at her with those gray and white eyes, staring at her like he was seeing into her soul.

"About what?" she asked half scared. That he might lunge at her at any second. The room suddenly got cold. She was breathing white smoke. And she couldn't smell the candles and incenses.

"What is going on Dice?" she asked him trying to hide her fear.

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you about your boyfriend." He said as if he noticed nothing.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend," she said with newfound bravery.

"Ok if you say so," and he walked out the door and the room returned to normal.

"Whoa that was weird," she said to herself and returned to work.

Chapter 5

Catty had just gotten home when she say Alex's car pulls into the driveway it was 7:30m and he was home? He usually doesn't come home at this time. O well she decided to go upstairs and do something productive before she headed to planet bang.

So she decides to go through her drawings. They all resembled her friends in every way. One she looked at looked like Vanessa her dimples and her wavy blonde hair framing her face. Catty remembered when she drew it Vanessa wasn't feeling very good she had got the flu and wanted her to come and keep her company. So Catty brought her get-well kit. Which consisted of a lot of popcorn some candies and soda which ever was the persons favorite and a lot of sappy love movies. When Vanessa fell asleep that night feeling better Catty saw how peaceful she looked and noticed that she didn't have a picture of someone sleeping and this was the perfect moment. So she drew her asleep.

The next one she looked at was a picture of Jimena and Collin. They looked so happy in the picture. But what they wore was so out of the ordinary, Jimena wanted her to draw her in a silver gown and she wanted her to draw Collin in a black and white tux. She looked so pretty and Collin looked so handsome. Jimena looked so good in the dress and her black hair was a very nice contrast with the blue, white, and silver background. Then Catty noticed another picture of Jimena she was in her Halloween costume, they were all going to go trick or treating around the neighborhood. And Jimena dressed as a combat Fairy. It was so funny they all wanted a picture of the costume but no one had a camera so they made Catty draw it for them. And when they used to hang out at each others houses they always went through pictures and watched movies.

The next one she found was Serena she was almost as goddess like as Tianna. Serena was sitting right next to Catty in math and Catty was bored so she drew Serena. That day Serena wore her combat boots, graffiti painted overalls and a lime green screen tee that said junior mints. It was so funny the way Serena dressed. She was always so colorful. Now a days she is always wearing black just like Stanton and the other followers did. But she still has the looks she always had only they were darker. She turned the page.

There she saw Tianna her boyish clothes and her skateboard. Tianna was beautiful almost flawless. This drawing Catty drew for no reason at all. Catty was bored one night and was remembering watching Tianna do tricks and show off. Then Tianna came up to Catty and asked her to draw a moonscape on the deck of her board. So she decided to draw her asking her do draw on her deck. She looked so cute a little puppy dogface holding out her board. It was so funny. Catty giggled a little and turned the page only to see what she drew last night before she went to bed. Then she hears a knock at her door, "What do you want?" she asked through the door.

"Aren't you going to Planet Bang to night?" came Alex's voice from the other side.

"Oh" she said to herself "Yeah I am going I just have to get ready I'll be done in 30 minuets".

"Ok" he responded and went into his room to get ready himself.

Catty pushed her sketchbook under her bed and grabbed her new clothes and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Chapter 6

As Catty waits in line to get in, and she sees her friends waiting a little while behind her, "Hey guys come up here with me!" she yelled at them. They walk up to her but then some guy from the band comes and tells Vanessa that she needs to come inside that they are all getting ready. She asks us all to come in with her so we all follow. When Catty gets in she feels someone put a hand on her shoulder she turns around quickly ready to throw a punch if needed, but it was only Alex. "I didn't know u were with a band" he said.

"Oh I am not in a band I am just back here to wish Vanessa a good show." And she walks off. She didn't know that Alex was in a band. She didn't even know he played and instrument, was he holding one? She kept walking thinking when she bumped into someone else, Jimena.

"Oye, chica watch where you are going, ok?" she said.

"Sorry Jimena I was just thinking." She said back.

"Since when do you think so much?" she asked.

"I don't know, hey I like your outfit Jimena." trying to change the subject.

Jimena was wearing a purple dress with silver jewelry. As so was everyone else they all wore the same dress but different colors, Vanessa had ice blue, Tianna had blood red, and Serena was wearing a black dress with gold jewelry. They didn't call her to tell her what everyone was going to wear. That really hurt her feelings. They never call her anymore and when she calls them they always had something to do. She decided to let it go, they will never be as close as they once were. So she walked off into the club.

She walks up to the bar and orders a Pepsi to drink. She sits there and watches everyone dance and have fun. After that song a man comes on to announce Michael and Vanessa's band. Everyone started screaming and crowding around the stage. Then they went into a slow yet upbeat song and Vanessa started to sing her voice smooth like silk and sang about immortality and living forever. Catty didn't pay too much attention to the song, She just watched the people around the room. They were all captivated by her song.

When the song was over a new fast moving beat blared out of the speakers, and everyone started dancing again. Jimena came out of the crowd and grabbed Catty by the arm, "Come on let's dance," she said over the music. Jimena dragged her to the center of the dance floor and everyone was already there and they started moving their bodies moving all at the same beat. Everyone stopped to watch. Some way Catty didn't want to do this. Not at the moment, but she kept on dancing with her heart not into it. When the music stopped they stopped dancing and a person introduced a new band, Alex's band.

Nobody knew that Alex and his friends had a band. It all came as a surprise to them. Nobody really cared what they played so they kept dancing to their own beat. After the band got their instruments ready they played a mild beat song and it was so good and was so soothing next to the music everyone had heard tonight. You could hear a small instrument like a violin in the background blending in with the other instruments. Alex was singing a prayer that Catty couldn't place. She started to dance to the song slow and sinuous. Then some one came up and started to dance with her. She opened her eyes and there was Kyle. They danced together for the whole song and everyone was watching. Then the song stopped and everyone woke up from whatever trance they were in, and everyone started to dance again.

"You dance good, Catty." Kyle whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

Then she realized that she was dancing with Kyle and couldn't, she didn't want Alex to know about him or to let Dice see her with him again. So she pulled back abruptly and headed out the door.

"Hey Catty wait. Where are you going?" he yelled at her as she left the club.

She didn't answer she just kept running.

Chapter 7

Catty kept running till she couldn't run anymore. She had run right into Mac Arthur Park. How could she have been so careless? Alex could have seen her. He doesn't know about Kyle or anything about her. He was still just getting to know everyone and the town. She walked to the fountain and sat on a bench. She looked up and she noticed that there was no moon tonight, "Oh now, this is wonderful" she said to herself. She is out alone and on a dark moon. "What else can go wrong?" She then noticed a shadow pass over her. She suddenly became alert. Her muscles taunt and ready her power building.

"Show yourself," she said loudly enough not to rouse the sleeping homeless people sleeping around her.

"Who are you talking to Catty?" an unknown person that sounded so familiar to Catty's ears.

"Come out and show me your face whoever you are," she said with courage.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed and let go of her power, it was Alex! Had he followed her or is he the shadow that she saw. He fell to the ground.

"Alex?" he didn't respond to her call. Catty tried shaking him awake, he still didn't move.

"Oh no what have I done" she said to know one. She should get some help maybe she should go get his friends. Yeah his friends would help. She set Alex's head on her folded up jacket and she started running back to Planet Bang.

Alex sits up and watches as Catty was running to Planet Bang. He stands up and whistles, and then Matt, Jake, Dice, and Seeker emerge from the shadows.

"Nice acting Alex" Dice says playfully.

"Shut up" Alex replies.

"But it was. You scared Catty out of her mind and now she is running for help. I wonder what will be going through her mind when she comes back with help and you aren't here?" Dice said.

"I don't know and I don't care" Alex said back sharply. "Lets go I'll take this to her room when I get home"

"That isn't your home you fool" Dice said, "Why do you get to live with the goddess? What makes you so special and different from us?"

Alex didn't reply. "Lets go back to the house," he said to everyone else.

When Catty finally reached Planet Bang everyone was leaving. She searched the crowd for Seeker and the rest of the boys. She finds neither of them. She is so freaked out she cant think strait. Then she spots Kyle in the crowd and she runs over to him, "Kyle!" she yells half out of breath.

"What's wrong Catty are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"Come with me I need your help" she gasps out.

"Ok lets go" he helps her into his car and they drive off.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"Mac Arthur Park" she says.

They drive to the park, Kyle parks the car and he follows Catty to the bench where she left Alex. "Catty why did you bring me to an empty bench in the park?" he asks dumbfounded.

"What, where is he, he was just here. I left him so I could get help" she says confused.

"Ok Catty I think you need to go home and rest you look tired.

She says back, "He was here I seriously left him here, right in this spot."

"Come on Catty." He says to her. When she doesn't move he picks her up and puts her in his car and drives to her house. Catty fell asleep in the car and he had to carry her again. He sets her in her room on her bed and turns around to see Alex.

Chapter 8

"Hi?" Kyle said hesitantly.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Catty's room," he asked.

"Uh I am a friend of Catty's and she asked me to help her with something, and she fell asleep in my car and I carried her up here. That's all I swear" Kyle responded.

"Ok Kyle but I would like you to leave right now and don't comeback. ' he said with no emotion what so ever.

"Ok I'll go now" Kyle said and he left the house. "Wait how di—"he didn't finish his sentence because Alex was gone. "Weird" he said and he started looking around the house not finding him anywhere. Then he heard someone whisper something across his mind "Didn't I say leave" someone said in a calm voice.

Kyle leaves and gets into his car and heads toward his apartment. Weird he thought I couldn't sense any emotion from Alex. Maybe he is a follower. "Maybe I should tell Catty when I get the chance to see her again." He says as he drives parks his car. "Why does Catty act so weird around me, and what is she thinking. Man I wish I could read minds," He said as he unlocked his door to find some one, no five of people sitting on his couch. "Its ok we wont hurt you if you cooperate." He heard someone say.

"And if I don't" Kyle asked knowing the answer.

"We think you know" he heard some one else say.

"How about I turn on the light and we discuss what it is you want me to do" Kyle said hopefully. No one responded.

He turned on the light and say Alex, Dice, Seeker, Matt, and Jake all sitting on his couch. Now what did he do are they working for Lambert wanting him to bring Catty to him again. Well he wasn't going to do that not again. No way.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"We need to know what you know about Catty?" he heard Seeker ask.

"Uh why?" he asked again.

"We need to know for her safety." Alex said from behind Kyle. Kyle jumped backwards.

"Are you all followers?" he asked half scared.

"No we are not if you wont tell us what we need to know then we will have to leave and ask someone else." Alex said and backed away into the shadows. The others did the same and they were all gone. "Oh Catty you are in trouble now" he said to the air. Then he heard Alex say in his head "if you tell Catty you will be in big trouble. Then Kyle took off his jacket brushed his teeth and got into bed.

Chapter 9

Catty woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat screaming, "Where is he?" Kendra runs into Catty's room saying, "What is wrong and why are you in your day clothes."

"Huh?" says Catty as she runs past Kendra into Alex's room and sees him sleeping on with his head on his desk.

"Was it Alex you where looking for?" Kendra asks.

"No never mind." Catty says and goes back to her room.

"Ok" and Kendra goes back to sleep.

How could he be here when I knocked him out at the park, Catty thought to herself while she went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. Now Kyle thinks that I am crazy or something. She walks into Alex's room and notices that there is nothing on the walls at all it is all just white and his furniture is black. All he had in his room that belonged to him that was showing was his homework. Catty had never been in his room before. While Catty was walking around the room Alex opened one eye and sat up, what are you doing in my room this late?" Alex asked half asleep still.

"Oh I was just checking on you. That's all." And she walked out the door closing it behind her.

"Man, I wish I was allowed to read her mind." Alex says to himself. He didn't do it because he knew what it felt like while someone was reading your mind and he didn't want Catty noticing that. What time is it he thought to himself as he looked at the clock, 5:00 in the morning? He tuned off his lamp and went back to sleep. Dreaming of what he always dreamt about, nothing.

Catty went downstairs only to notice someone in her kitchen. She went in quietly her fist clenched. She flicked on the light to meet the gaze of, Serena?

"Serena?" Catty sounded surprised.

"Well hi to you too Catty." Serena said back.

"Uh what are you doing here?" Catty asked.

"I wanted to ask you about your brother" she asked with no emotion in her voice.

"My brother you mean Alex?" she asked back.

"Yes" she answered.

"Why, what do you want to know about Alex? Are you gonna turn him?" Catty asked with a little fear in her voice.

"I just want to know more about him, he doesn't talk to anyone other than his friends." Serena said.

"I know he doesn't talk to anyone other than his friends, do you think he talks to me too?" catty asks.

"Yeah, Stanton and I get a weird feeling when he and his friends are in the room." Serna tells her.

"Oh so what do you and Stanton think about them?" catty asks curiously.

"Don't worry about that just tell me what you know about him, please." Serna said with force.

"Why are you asking when you could read my mind?" said Catty.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Serena asked.

"No I am not, goodnight" and Catty took her glass of water, turned around and walked upstairs.

"Fine" said Serena and she jammed into Catty mind to find what she needed, but she couldn't get past a barrier that was blocking her. Then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She pulled out carefully and turned around to see Alex.

"You were asking about me?" he asked as he walked over to Catty and picked her up and put her in the living room on the couch.

"I, I "she couldn't finish her sentence before he answered her question.

"Yes, you and your boyfriend, you two have questions about me. Yes?" he said like he heard everything.

Serena answers, " Yes we do".

Alex seems not to be paying any attention to her but to the shadows in the corner.

"No need to hide Stanton I know your there." And at that moment Stanton emerges from the shadows with a slight look of astonishment on his face.

"We would like to talk to you about certain things Alex, we just want to talk to you and only you none of your friends. Ok?"

Alex didn't even take a moment to think and he replied "Yeah sure where do you want to talk. I will let you pick."

"The Dungeon next dark moon." Stanton says. Serena looks at him surprised, why would he want him to meet at the dungeon? What is he gonna do there and why on a dark moon? Does he have a plan all his own? She thinks to herself.

"Ok see you then" Alex says seriously and walks into pick up Catty again to take her to her room. Then Serena and Stanton dissolve into shadow.

Chapter 10

Catty wakes up to a cloudy rainy morning. She wasn't felling to well and she couldn't remember what happened last night. Then she noticed that she was on top of her covers. "I must have did something," she says to herself. She walks to the bathroom to take a shower and wash off the make up from yesterday, which she didn't wash off last night. Then she dressed in a hoodie and jeans. Then walked in to Alex's room to wake him up. He wasn't there, maybe her dream was real she thought and she ran down the stairs.

Alex was sitting on the counter with some coffee in hand reading a book.

"Morning sleeping beauty, you slept like a log last night some guy named Kyle had to carry you upstairs." Alex said.

"Kyle was here last night what did you say to him?" she asked hoping that he'd say nothing.

"I didn't say anything to him. Why?" he said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Oh never mind" and she poured a cup of coffee for herself. As she took a sip she heard a knocking at the door and went to answer it. There stood Seeker and the others, they all looked like they just got out of bed and they were all wet.

"We need to talk to Alex" Jake commanded.

"All right he is in the kit—"before she could finish they all just walked inside, and went into the kitchen. She followed them to the kitchen and heard them all screaming. She just stood there too shocked at what they said to even move.

"I had a premonition." Seeker said.

"You and two followers made a date to meet on the next dark moon at some club called the dungeon"

"Is this true?" asked Jake.

"Yeah so?" Alex answered.

"Alex have you gone mental. What are you gonna talk about with them?" asked Matt.

"Nothing that concerns you all" Alex replied.

"What about Catty we need to help her and that is all. We need to help her make her decision, and tell no one" said Jake.

Alex didn't say anything back. All he did was walk to the kitchen door and open it to find Catty standing there with her coffee in one hand with a look of pure astonishment on her face. Everyone looked surprised except Alex. He looks at Catty and says, "Well what do you want to know?"

Chapter 11

"Well that's interesting." Catty says dumbfounded. Alex and the others had explained everything to Catty down to the last little thing they could think was safe to tell. They told her about Hekate and their father. They also told about their powers.

"Prove it" Catty demanded.

"Uh ok" they all said in unison. Matt held out his hand and told her to turn on the faucet. Catty stepped to the sink and turned it on. Then the water from the faucet started to fill the kitchen, Catty was the only one panicking. When the water reached the ceiling everyone was under water. Catty was holding her breath and noticed that no one else was. She was running out of air and she gasped. She could breath, then the water suddenly became a glob in the middle of Matt's hand then disappeared and the faucet turned off by it self.

"What about your other two powers?" Catty asked.

"Ok" said Matt and he started to disappear. Then he reappeared. Then all of a sudden he grabbed Catty's hand and they were floating above the table.

"Whoa this is so cool" Catty said excited.

"What about you Jake?" she asked him.

"Ok" and a sudden gust of wind blew through the room and wouldn't go away.

"Ok you can stop now, you can show me your other powers." Catty screamed through the wind.

He stopped "My other power is time and what do you want me to do?"

She replied, "I don't know do something"

"Ok" he said and the clock on the wall started going backwards.

"Cool man I wish I could do that with my power." said Catty with awe.

"Ok now Seeker," said Catty laughing.

"Ok' said Seeker as a dark cloud gathered around the ceiling then lightning struck Seeker and he looked like he was enjoying it. Then he stopped that and made it sunny and warm outside. The clouds suddenly vanished.

"And I have the gift of Premonition, that I cant show you unless you want me to try?" he said hoping that she wouldn't make him.

"It is ok you don't have to I believe you. How about Alex?"

"I don't have to" he replied.

"Why not?" asked Catty.

"Don't worry you'll know it is real in a week you can ask your friend, Serena was it and her boyfriend Stanton." said Alex.

"Ok I will ask her. How about you Dice you have been awful quiet over there." She says.

He says nothing and makes a chair fly at Alex and the blob of water in Matt's hand turn to ice. That makes Matt drop it.

"Oh ok I see. So you are to help me make my final decision and protect me. How so?"

"Well we are to make sure you don't get into to much trouble and help you decide to either join your dad or choose to do that other stuff you have to choose when you become 17" said Jake.

"Oh" she said. She felt better now knowing what Alex and everyone else was. Now she could make her decision without distraction. Then she notices the real time "Oh we are late for school." They grab their bags and leave.

Chapter 12

It was a kind of easy day; Catty didn't have too many things on her mind. All through the day she was with Alex and them. They talked and people gave Catty weird looks, She couldn't read. She even got looks from her friends. This confused her why are they looking at her that way? She went through the whole day avoiding conversation and eye contact.

At lunch she sat at a table by herself. No one talked to her, everyone sounded like they were talking about her. She got up and walked over to Vanessa's table to go see what they were doing, and when she got there they all suddenly stopped talking.

"What are you guys talking about?" Catty said trying to sound cheerful.

"Nothing important" said Jimena.

"Then you guys wouldn't mind if I sat here with you," said Catty.

No one said anything as Catty sat down. "Oh don't worry about me I'll just do some homework" she said as she pulled out her sketchbook. Still no one said anything. They all just stared. Catty noticed that they weren't talking and she stood and said, "I know people have been talking about me and whatever it is please tell me".

"Uhhh" said Tianna, "Hey there's Derek got to go bye guys" and she ran off.

"Well" said Catty waiting for and answer.

"They say—" Vanessa was cut short by Jimena.

"What? Who? What are they saying about me?" Catty asked.

"Nothing" said Jimena and she and Vanessa walked off. Catty stared dumbfounded at them as they ran off. She looked around the lunchroom seeing everyone staring at her. She ran, and she ran until she ran into someone she didn't bother to say sorry or look up at the person. She ran all the way home. When she got to her room she laid on her bed crying asking questions to her walls.

"What are they saying about me? Who started these rumors? Why would they do this? What did I do to them?" she asked. Then she heard a soft knock at the door. She said nothing and Alex and Seeker walked in. they sat down next to her on her bed, they sat in silence for a little bit and then Alex said, "What's wrong Catty?" that stupid boy, she thought to herself hasn't he noticed people are talking about her." Nothing" she replied.

"Are you sure?" he looked at her and she felt a small presence in her mind.

"Yes I am sure now get out of my head." She said disgusted. Alex pulled away slowly. Ok we will go if you want to be alone he whispered across her mind. She looked at him. He went through her mind so quickly and she barely felt it.

"Yes I want everyone to go I have to think." She said really soft. Alex and Seeker got up and went out the door and closed it on their way out.

Chapter 13

It is stupid to stay friends with Vanessa and them. They don't even bother to talk to her anymore what did they say about her? She is confused; Catty didn't want to mess with them anymore. What was she thinking when she thought that they all could stay friends. No one would understand, everyone still has friends and this has never happened to them. This is a good reason to join her dad, she thinks. Then she remembered when Serena first went into the cold fire she was promised so much and she got nothing. Catty didn't want that.

"Should I go to my dad?" she asked herself. "What would Alex and them say?" she didn't know what to do should she tell Alex what she kind of wants to do. Would they contradict her? Would they try to persuade her to do something else? Catty didn't know. Then she remembered that Alex was outside the room. She didn't care she needed to think so she got her shoes on got her sketch pad and climbed out her window.

Catty walked down to her favorite spot, a big willow tree at the park. No one was around because of work and school. That was perfect because Catty wanted to be left alone. She sits down under the tree in the grass and starts to draw.

"Do you think that she's ok?" asked Seeker.

"How would I know?" Alex replies. "I wonder what she is thinking about."

"It'll be ok man," Seeker said reassuringly.

Alex sure hoped so. Why is she so worked up about that? They all just heard that she wasn't a virgin. No big deal. I wonder who started that rumor. O well, he thought.

"Maybe we should check on her," Seeker said.

"Ok I guess" Alex said back and he opened the door to Catty's room.

"Where did she go?" asked Seeker.

"I don't know. Lets go" said Alex as he headed out the door.

Catty stared down at her drawings. She had one of the moon and the sun in human forms twisting together. Then she had another, a seascape with a setting moon. Her clothes where covered in pastels and oils. Then she realized that it was late and she put her colors together, but didn't get up. Instead she looked at her previous drawing. She then got up and headed home. On her way she ran into some guy that was really cute long blonde hair and tall. He had an earring in his ear. She said "sorry" and kept running.

Chapter 14

Catty didn't go to school for the rest of the week instead she went to the park everyday and looked at her drawings and thought. She hadn't seen Alex or anyone all week. Oh well she didn't care at least she had time to think and rest. It was Friday night and Alex finally comes home.

"Well where have you been?" Catty asked.

Alex replied "Nothing".

"Ok aren't you meeting Serena and Stanton tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah sure what should I wear though I am your sister and I don't want o embarrass you in front of your new friends." She said jokingly.

"What ever you see fit to wear to the Dungeon." back without emotion.

"Ok" and Catty runs back in to her room to get ready. Alex looks at her as she closes her door. She is so free spirited he thinks to himself as he walks to his room to get ready.

Catty and Alex walk up to the dark building that is supposed to be the Dungeon.

Alex asks" are you sure you want to go with me?"

She replies, "yeah sure I do I have nothing better to do." He nods and they walk in. they walk into a dark room with colored strobe lights and laser lights. All around them heavy metal music thundered. Someone walked up to them and tells them to follow. Catty looks up at Alex and he just nods and walks forward, she follows. They person leads them to a dark room. Then as they entered the person shuts the door behind them and someone turns on the lights.

There sat Stanton with Serena sitting on his lap and they just stared. Then Serena stands and goes to her own chair. Then Stanton asks, "Why is Catty here?"

Alex replies coldly "She is my date, you got a problem with that?" Catty uttered a small giggle and Serena gives her a cold stare. Catty shut up and stood strait.

"So" Alex says to both Serena and Stanton.

"So what?" Stanton replies.

"You're the one who wanted to ask me questions here so ask them I will answer," said Alex.

"Don't be smart with me. I could twist and torture you until you scream bloody murder." Stanton said threateningly.

"Oh if you think that way lets try it." Alex said mockingly.

"Ok then lets go." Stanton said as he led them out the door to the dance floor. As they walk on to the dance floor the music stops and everyone crowd around Alex and Stanton the lights cut off and then 2 strobe lights turn on and the fight begins.

Chapter 15

At first Alex didn't seem to like the lighting so he lit a fireball in his hand and dropped it. It slithered around Stanton before encircling them both and making a cage of fire. Catty was amazed along with Serena and everyone else. Stanton and Alex ignored the fire and they stood there barely moving. Catty couldn't see anything so she jumped on top of the bar to see better. It seemed that Alex and Stanton where having a mental conversation with each other.

Stanton thinks he can beat me? thinks Alex. He doesn't even have defenses against my attacks. He is so weak even if I don't even use my power he wont beat me still. O here he comes. Stanton walks over to him and says something Alex didn't want to here. He looks at Catty standing on the bar watching. While he wasn't paying attention Stanton threw a strong mental attack at Alex. Catty screamed and Alex didn't even flinch. Stanton looks surprised.

"Well if you wanted to start you should of said so." Alex says as he sends a mental attack to Stanton and Stanton falls down. Serena runs toward the cage as Alex lets the cage down. Catty follows but is intercepted by the person who let them in and they disappeared before she could scream.

"How did you do this?" asked Serena half scared half confused.

"That question I am not to answer." He replied, "Stanton will wake up in an hour..." he looked at the bar and Catty was gone. Serena looked too and said, "I saw her leave with some guy."

Alex asked, "what guy?"

She replied, "he was new I think. Hey where are you going?" Alex didn't answer he just walked out the door. Serena just watched and held Stanton.

"Where the hell am I?" Catty screamed into the dark. No one answered her call. She tried to move but her feet where tied to something. Her head hurt and she barely remembered what just happened at the dungeon. Then a light turned on and there stood Dice with Catty's dad.

"Dice? Dad?" Catty said confused. Dice said nothing but her dad said "welcome home Catty."

"Huh?" Catty replied and fell back asleep.

Chapter 16

"Ok, I brought her here. What now?" asks Dice.

"Patience my dear friend." Catty's father replied. "First we need to know her decision"

Alex walks to the park where Catty had been all week and sat down. Where could she be? Who was that person? Where haven't I looked? Just then a shadow passed over Alex and settled behind him.

"What do you want?" Alex asked Kyle.

"I heard that you totally beat Stanton. Is it true?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah so. I don't really wan to go into details I am looking for someone, so can you please go." Alex said with no emotion.

"Why don't you show any emotion?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Why are you asking? I know you were once a servi and you where a digger in nefandus. So if you don't go away I will take you back to your former master." Alex said as he stared at the empty sky.

"Whoa ok I will go, but if you are looking for Catty I saw her go to Nefandus with some guy with white hair." He said as he started to walk off.

"Wait Kyle I am looking for Catty. Can you take me to nefandus so I can get her and hurt that guy with white hair." Alex asked.


End file.
